


Klance Soulmate AU's

by excalibur23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excalibur23/pseuds/excalibur23
Summary: Just one collection of oneshot soulmate AU's, served Klance style. Expect lots of fluff, people!





	1. AU No. 1: Ice Cream Craving

AU: The first words your soulmate says to you are written on a tattoo on your wrist. 

\--------

It was one of the hottest summer days, which ended up being smack in the middle of June, and Lance was sweating so much he figured he might as well change his middle name to "swamp." He was sprawled out on his living room couch, the air conditioning cranked all the way up and every fan in the entire small starter home turned on, all in an effort to get some cold air circulating. Other members of Lance's family were also draped in peculiar places: on the floor, in chairs, and even little Violet, who was curled up in the bathroom (she insisted it was the place where the air conditioning worked best).

Then, Lance had an epitome. I'll just go get some ice cream, he thought to himself, that'll cool me off. So he told his ma he was going to the ice cream place across the street to bring back for the entire family. 

"Such a gentlemen," Lance's ma said as she handed him some cash from her wallet and pecked him on the cheek. 

Soon he was out of the house and on his way along the short walk. It seemed to be ten times hotter outside of the air conditioning with the sun beating down on him. By the time he had reached the small shop, there were wet stains on his tank top and sweat glistening on his brow. 

The air conditioning inside the store felt much, much better than being out in the heat or even inside of his house. It was perfectly cold in here, and Lance was grateful for the coolness that hit him from every angle he stood in line. 

When it was his turn to place an order, Lance stepped up to the counter. "Three mint chocolate chips, one strawberry, one chocolate, and two vanillas in cups, please," he said to the guy working behind the counter. He was a cute guy Lance had never seen in the shop before in his very early twenties, with a black mullet, a white apron hung around his neck and tied behind his back, and a name tag pinned to his lapel that read Keith. He must have been a new employee. 

Lance heard only silence for a few seconds and, wondering what was wrong, looked up. Keith was staring at him with his eyes widened to the size of golf balls and with his mouth hanging open. Then he composed himself, looked Lance in the eye, and said, "I guess you're the one." 

Now Lance knew exactly why Keith looked so startled. He looked down on at his right wrist and looked at the black tattoo there, which was only five words and written in curly script: I guess you're the one. He reread those words he had read a hundred times before, waiting for this moment to arrive. 

Waiting for the moment he would get to meet his soulmate. 

Lance took a step backwards, a little in shock. 

And then, Keith did the unexpected: he untied his apron, set it down on the counter, walked around the counter, and kissed Lance. Lance's eyes initially went wide with surprise, but once he had registered what was going on, Lance kissed him back. 

He tasted like strawberries and sleep and exactly how it felt to be in love. 

But then, Lance remembered that they were in the middle of an ice cream shop, and that everyone behind him in line was definitely staring at them. 

Lance pulled away, feeling himself blushing, looking into the dark eyes of this now beautiful boy. "Sorry," he said, his face turning a deep shade of red. 

"Anytime," Lance responded. 

If it was possible, Keith blushed even harder. 

"I don't even know your name," he said, turning around and stepping back behind the counter, beginning to punch Lance's order into the register. 

"The name's Lance," Lance said, handing Keith the cash his ma had given him. "Lance McClain." 

"Keith Kogane." Keith took the printed receipt that popped out of the machine, and wrote something down on it. Then he passed it across the counter with a "sign please." 

It was Keith's phone number. 

"My break's, um, at four," Keith said. "Mind if I give you a call?" 

"I wouldn't want anything else." 

And as Lance stumbled out of the shop, three cup holders filled with ice cream cups balanced in his hands, he lifted his head to the summer sun and smiled the biggest smile he had in a long time.


	2. AU No. 2: Blues and Reds

AU: There is a black stain where your soulmate touches you first, and when they do, the black turns into bright colors (colors depending on person). 

\-------

Keith had always wondered about his black right palm. 

He was right handed, could that mean his soulmate would be giving him a handshake? A high five? Grab his hand to escape from being killed by a mugger in an alleyway? There were so many possibilities, and Keith had given it years' worth of thought, much like everyone else on the planet who still had their pitch stains. 

For some people, their soulmate was their best friend. What if that was it for him? All there was was one perfect friendship, but no perfect person to fall in love with and get married to? Keith didn't want that. He definitely wouldn't admit it out loud, but Keith felt the need to fall in love at some point in his life, even if it was against all odds, just as his mother had done with his father. 

But the moment where his hand turned did turn to brilliant colors was one he had not expected. 

\--------

Keith had been interested in Lance, who he had mentally nicknamed Loverboy, for over a year now. But only last week was Keith able to pluck up the courage to ask Lance out on a coffee date. 

But much to his surprise, Lance had said yes. 

So now, Keith was curled up in his bathroom, examining and reexamining his reflection in the mirror. Does my hair look okay? Why won't that one piece stay down? Am I dressed too casually? No, Keith, calm down, he told himself, everything's going to turn out just fine. You've fought evil aliens your entire life, how hard can one date possibly be? 

Well, it proved to be very hard, as Keith was ten minutes late to the coffee shop because he kept running back inside to put on more deodorant. 

When he finally arrived, Lance was leaning against the wall next to the entrance, typing something lazily on his phone. "Ah, there he is," Lance said, a grin playing on his lips. "And I thought I was going to be the late one." 

"Sorry," Keith said, feeling flustered already, "My mom made me make a last-minute run to the store to get more eggs." 

"I thought Krolia wasn't in town. Or, I guess, on the planet."

"Right, she's not, I, uh-" Keith felt even more embarrassed now then he would have if he told Loverboy he was just nervous. "Let's get coffee now."

"Whatever floats your boat, Mullet Man." 

But, surprisingly, things started to fall into rhythm with Lance and Keith once they sat down in the far right corner of the shop with their orders. Conversation came easy as they played what Lance called the 'Any Question Game.' "It's easy because it's exactly what it sounds like," Lance said, "I ask you any question and you have to answer it. Then you ask me any question and I have to answer it." 

They played and talked and laughed a few times at the stories that came out of some of the answers to the questions. They found each other's favorite colors, most embarrassing school stories, friends (they had only a few in common), and so many more things that Keith lost track. And, as it turned out, the other thing he lost track of was time. 

When Keith looked down at his watch, three o'clock had turned into six thirty. They had finished their coffee orders long ago. When Keith told Lance the time, he made a suggestion: since they were in California, they might as well watch the sunset on the nearest beach. 

So they agreed where to meet at the beach and got into their respective cars, both nervous for what was going to come next. 

When they met on the edge of the boardwalk, the sun was already in the middle of setting. Beautiful oranges, pinks, and yellows filled the sky as the sun slowly sunk closer to the water.


	3. AU No. 3: Flowers and Swirls

AU: whenever you write on your skin, it shows up on your soulmate's skin. 

\--------

Lance's soulmate loved to draw, that much he knew. 

His soulmate drew all the time on their skin: while Lance was in class, at home, and everywhere in between. They were intricate pictures, swirls and flowers and little doodles, sometimes in small spots, but sometimes all the way up both arms. Lance liked to watch the drawings slowly appear on his skin, and entertained himself by watching the pen slowly fade over time as they were eventually washed off. 

They drew in different colors, too: red, blue, purple, green, and black pens seemed to be all the different colors Lance's soulmate owned. 

Lance liked to think that his soulmate liked to draw on his arms just to give Lance something to think about before they met at last. Of course, there was the doubt that they would ever meet, but Lance didn't enjoy thinking about that very much.

Lance didn't know why he never wrote anything back. Maybe because his soulmate never wrote anything, just drew, and Lance's artist skills paled in comparison to the designs that always littered his skin. 

One day, Lance was deep in thought while absentmindedly watching a henna-like drawing appear on the back of his left hand. 

What would really happen if they really did write back? Would it somehow be a disappointment? But Lance soon figured that this was his soulmate, and that it should be impossible for anything to go wrong. 

So he stood up abruptly, ending his thoughts, and grabbed a pen from the holder on his desk. It was black. He held out the inside of his left forearm, and with his right hand, he shakily wrote: 

Hello? 

The drawing stopped once Lance's soulmate, wherever they were, saw Lance's message. 

Hello. You've never spoken to me before. 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. 

Your drawings are beautiful. 

They were always for you. I don't know who or where you are, but I wanted you to think of me. 

What's your name? 

There was a pause, as if Lance's soulmate was hesitating to say what their real name was. 

Finally, the response came. 

Keith. 

My name's Lance. 

Then, there was a very long and drawn-out pause, Keith began writing on his arm again. But not any more words, just pictures. Although, they were the most intricate pictures Lance had seen Keith draw yet. 

When the drawing started to take form, Lance could see what it was: a picture of a boy with long, dark hair and the most beautiful smile. 

What do you look like, Lance? came a sudden reply. 

Cuban, skinny, tall, short-ish brown hair. 

Keith began to draw once more, adding in how Lance had described himself into the picture already drawn on his arm with Keith in it. Once the drawing was done and lines stopped appearing on Lance's skin, there was a full artwork on the back of Lance's left forearm of Lance and Keith, just barely broken apart from kissing, smiling wide smiles into each others' mouths. 

Then, one more thing appeared before Keith's side of the pen conversation went slack. 

It was his phone number. 

Lance looked up at the ceiling and smiled an identical smile to that of his in the picture on his arm.


	4. AU No. 4: Make Me

AU: You glow when you and your soulmate first touch. 

\--------

Keith had gone out with Lance three times now, but he still didn't know if that meant they were officially "dating." 

Getting fro-yo was a good start, and they ended up talking for a long time with Keith being flustered a minimal amount after they got into the groove of things. 

The movie theater had been nice in the end, but Lance got too into the movie and forgot to pay attention to Keith until after it was over and they talked about it. 

Going over to Lance's house, Keith thought, would be the time when they finally kissed, but they ended up just having a deep conversation about aliens and the meaning of life, which obviously wasn't... bad. Keith just wanted Lance to make a move already. 

So you could imagine how high Keith's hopes were for the fourth date. Since Lance had liked hanging out at his house so much, they had agreed to do that again, except at Keith's place this time. Keith had spent two hours beforehand cleaning: actually doing the laundry and putting it away, vacuuming, and shoving everything else he didn't know where it went into closets and praying Lance wouldn't open them. 

Then there was getting ready. Again, Keith didn't know how casual to dress- it's a date, but we're hanging out, but we've already been out three times so I know him pretty well now- gah. After trying on every other combination of clothes he owned, he finally settled on a plan red t-shirt and black jeans- casual but not too casual. 

When Lance finally arrived at Keith's apartment, Lance took a sweeping look at the entrance. "Nice place you got," he said. 

"You should see it when I haven't cleaned in a month." 

"Please," Lance said, "if you saw my room after I didn't at least pick up after a week, you'd have thought someone fought a war in there." 

Keith laughed. 

"It's true, I swear!" 

 They headed back to Keith's room and both flopped down on the bed. 

And they talked for a long while, about the same things they had before: their lives, their friends (the ones they didn't already have in common), their family, but this time, the conversation started drifting into the more serious end: their hopes, their dreams, even their plans for the future. 

"I don't know what the heck I'm going to do with my life, if I'm going to be honest," Keith said. "There are so many options, but none of them seem really me, you know?"

"I wouldn't know what that feels like, since I know exactly what I'm going to do." 

"What?" 

"I'm going to go back to college next year and get my teacher's license." 

"You're joking," Keith said, surprised. 

"It kinda just sounds like something I'd be good at. I mean, I'm okay at all subjects, and I'm really good with handling my little siblings, so how bad could it really be?" 

"Shut up!" 

Lance skipped a beat. "Make me," he said, a splitting grin appearing on his face. 

And that was when Keith promptly stood up, cupped Lance's face in his hands, and kissed him. Hard. 

At first, Lance  seemed a bit surprised that what he had said had actually worked, but then he kissed Keith back with the same amount of desperation Keith had been feeling this entire time. 

It was a mess of limbs and lips, and when they both finally had to come up for air, Lance had moved his way on top of Keith with both hands on either side of Keith's head. And when Keith looked up at Lance he saw he was glowing the most brilliant blue. And when Keith held up his own hands, he was glowing too, except his was a vibrant hue of red. 

"Well, would you look at-" 

But before Lance  could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Keith grabbing a handful of Lance's shirt and pulling him down once more. 


End file.
